07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapitel 91
Kapitel 91: The Never Ending Night 3 is the ninety-first chapter overall, and first chapter of Volume 16 of the 07 Ghost manga series. The chapter was released on December the 25th 2012 in Japan, and has so far not been released in North America. Its ISBNs are unknown. Summary The chapter opens with a flashback of Ea and Landkarte when they were children, having a conversation. They talk about how Ea knows when Landkarte is approaching him. The scene then cuts back to the present, with Karu/Ea and Katsuragi/Landkarte facing off inside the Book of Hades. Karu traps Katsuragi with the words of 'purification' and 'restriction'. The two Ghosts have a conversation in which it is revealed that years ago, as Landkarte, Katsuragi took upon himself the darkness of people he (Landkarte) couldn't purify in their stead, with the end result being Landkarte's soul becoming impeded by the darkness. Karu offers to purify Katsuragi's darkness forever, but Katsuragi refuses, saying that he does not wish for his redemption. Katsuragi then proceeds to kill Karu, and reads Karu's memory to find out Teito's soul number so that he can locate Teito. The scene cuts to the past again, showing another flashback of Ea and Landkarte. It is revealed in this flashback that Landkarte was offered as a 'hitobashira' (lit. human sacrifice) to prevent one of the rivers in District 3 from flooding. After being thrown into the river, Landkarte's last thoughts as a human were that it was eternally quiet, and in a world where he had been freed from any kind of feelings, it was a perfect world. Back in the present, Katsuragi goes to find Teito, while wondering why his (Katsuragi's) heart still hurts even though his soul has already turned black. The scene changes to the battle between Ouka and Ayanami. Ayanami tells Ouka that because her body is inferior to the original by 0.03 %, she cannot win against him. It is then revealed that Ouka's 'predecessor' (possibly referring to the late Empress Dalia, Ouka's mother) unsealed the Eye of Raphael. Ayanami defeats Ouka and leaves her lying unconscious on the floor. Meanwhile, Katsuragi has located Teito and is pursuing him. Frau notices that they are approaching, and throws many wooden planks through the ceiling of his (Frau's) prison (the floor Teito was running on). Teito falls through the large hole in the floor created by Frau into Frau's prison, and the chapter ends with Frau saying 'Bingo', as he has successfully managed to rescue Teito. Characters in Order of Appearance *Karu/Ea *Katsuragi (current)/Landkarte *Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (OR-0007) *Ayanami *Dalia Barsburg (mentioned) *Teito Klein *Frau Quotes from this Chapter *'While sinking into the river, the pain caused by the huge amount of water entering me instead of breath, and among other things, the dread caused by the body temperature being stolen away, I struggled when those bad feelings weighed upon me. However, as I sank deeper into the water, the light faded further away...that bad feelings were dissolved by the water, and disappeared. There was nothing there, and it was eternally quiet. In a world where I've been freed from any kind of feelings...what a...what a perfect world.' (said by Landkarte, reflecting on his last moments as a human) *'Kuh...why...for me not to be able to win with Raphael's power...' (said by Ouka during her fight with Ayanami) *'I won't let you get away this time, Teito-kun.' (said by Katsuragi) Category:Manga Category:Volume 14 Category:Chapters